Star
by willowpeach
Summary: My mother was always so happy to hold me in her arms, afraid that if she let go for a second then I would disappear. I was her little miracle, she would always say.
1. A shooting star

Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers

My mother was always so happy to hold me in her arms, afraid that if she let go for a second then I would disappear. I was her little miracle, she would always say.

I was born on a rather peaceful night at the local hospital which is ironic given that my birth was anything but peaceful.

"What did you just say?" her voice was barely audible too exhausted to say much after the delivery.

"I don't understand," one grief stricken man had said. His head felt light, the room was starting to sway. Staggering a little bit he grasped onto the rail of the bed leaning on it for support.

From the doctor's eyes both parents looked dead right there. The light they had was now gone.

Clearing his throat he repeated the same words he had spoken not even a minute ago. "I'm terribly sorry but your daughter has little chances of surviving".

"Being born so early with such a weak immune system is just too much for her small body to overcome. I suggest spending as much time as you could with her by your side and make her comfortable as possible until it is time."

The husband thought back to all of the news reports about new advances in the medical field being able to save hundreds of lives. "Can't your medicines and machines do something?"

"We're trying but I don't think there is much we can do."

The mother somehow finding strength spoke with a much more demanding voice, "Where is she? I want to see her now" She rose to sit up in the bed, making a move to remove the sheets that were currently trapping her.

The doctor placed his hand on hers to get her to look his way. "You need to stay put and rest. You're in no good condition to be moving around right now. The nurses should be here soon with April," and on that note the view of a cart rolling in through the door caught their attention.

Bringing the cart next to the bed the two parents' hearts shattered even more.

There encased in her own little bubble was April, their precious baby girl. She was awfully tiny, the tiny pink hat the nurses put on her could've easily engulfed her whole head. Multiple tubes connected her to bags filled with medicine that hung off the pole attached to the bubble.

"What did we do to deserve such a cruel fate towards our family," they thought. "They lived their lives like any other person would have, so why?"

"Oh April," her mother said as she placed her hand on the outside of the bubble. Tears began streaming down her face. With this plastic in the way she couldn't even touch her baby.

Seeing the tears in his wife's eyes he leaned down to wrap her in a hug.

Feeling the warmth and comfort coming from his body she clung to him with heart-breaking sobs.

The food the nurse had brought sat cold on the tray, their appetites quelled by their sadness made it impossible to eat. Both parents were currently lying down in the hospital bed. The guy tried to comfort her with words of hope as they both looked on to see April lying in her crib.

By the time when most babies were able to be released April's condition had deteriorated to the point where death's door seemed only a minute away. Her body was growing thinner with each passing day and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes grew dull. Knowing that the treatments were failing the doctors allowed the parents to bring her home.

The employers of the couple after hearing the news allowed them to take as much time they needed to be with April, expressing their sympathy for the once happy couple who were just so excited not even a month ago.

The crib that was in her newly decorated room was put next to the couple's bed so they could keep a close eye on her.

It was on the 3rd night out of the hospital, that faint crying had instantly woken them out of their slumber. Rushing to April's side the mother picked her up to cradle against chest. Walking slowly with her husband they stepped out onto the balcony. Glancing up at the sky with tears streaming down their faces a streak of light flashed across the sky. A shooting star.

"I know this won't help but what else is there to do to keep my hopes from falling, croaked the man. "Every wish I made on a star as a kid, I want to take it back and replace it with one that will save my little April."

His wife uttered the same in agreement.

Unknown to them someone just so happened to hear their heartbreaking plea. The two were just about to head back in when a flash of light caught their eyes. It was strange a small ball of light floating right in front of them. The outline of a figure, robotic in shape began to form as it stepped closer to the family. Fearing as to what it was the father stepped in front of his family to act as a shield.

"Who… or for the matter… what are you?"

"No need to worry, I won't do you any harm. I'm the soul of the allspark, a source of energy for another group of beings. I've heard your cry and wish to full fill it." A string of light went from the figure and into April, who appeared to glow.

The parents looked at their baby girl with worrying glances. Their voices began to raise, "what did you do to her?"

"I simply gave her some of my energy. She'll be perfectly fine by tomorrow morning, although as she grows you'll begin to notice some un-human qualities, which will make her quite special. Love and cherish her for her future will be hectic, she is destined to save the beings of my world and your world from destruction."

"What's going to happen in the future?"

"As I mentioned earlier there are more than just humans in this universe. In time they will come to earth to search for me. There will be battles against good and evil, that will be challenging for your daughter but with the help of friends she'll pull through."

"Why are you here if these things are looking for you?"

"This is just a body of energy that allows me to move freely wherever I desire. My real form is confined to one place." At that last word the figure dissipated from view, leaving the couple to ponder at if this was real or not as they looked down to the sleeping baby.

Waking up the next morning, the two of them looked at each other with a questioning look. "You know I had the craziest dream last night with both you and April in it," said the mother. "Some weird figure had come after hearing our wish about April getting better."

"I was about to tell you the exact same thing, it mentioned how she was destined to save the world."

From the crib they heard a slight giggle.

It very strange since given April's ill state, never once had she giggled. Getting out of bed to look over her they were amazed to see that she looked healthier than ever before since her birth.

"So that dream was real."


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after the encounter with the strange soul the happy couple took April back to the hospital to get checked on. Walking into the pediatric care center with smiles along with the sound of a giggle from a baby wrapped up in a blanket had one nurse doing a double take. Never would she forget that family after taking care of their baby girl many times herself. Ever since they left she had been a little sad at the condition she was in, but now that sadness was ebbing away. Her lips turned upward in smile.

She squealed, "Oh my goodness!" all the while hurrying over to them.

The doctors and nurses never expected to see her again after seeing how she looked before leaving their care. Tests were ran to see what could have caused this but the results showed nothing. "It was a miracle", they proclaimed.

The entire hospital staff after hearing about the miraculous recovery came to see for themselves. People crowed the waiting room where the family sat trying to get a glimpse of April. They wanted to do more extensive tests in hopes of figuring it out but the parents who knew the real cause of her healthy state and not wanting to attract further attention with the media declined.

Everything had quieted down after a few days and the couple were able to go back to work.

April's crib stayed by their bed for almost two weeks before they decided she was well enough to stay in her own room. Although still wary they went out and bought one of the best baby monitors in the market, placing it right next to the crib in order to hear if anything was wrong.

April grew up fairly well since then, getting along well with the kids in the neighborhood. Happily being spoiled every now and then by her parents. However as she grew her parents could see that she wasn't normal like the other kids. They first noticed around the age of 5 that April seemed to have more strength than she should've had for a regular 5 year old.

"Honey did you just see what she did?" asked the husband with unsure wide eyes.

No answer came.

The mother was astounded to the point that she stood there frozen next to him. They had seen their 5 year old push the bookshelf in the living room a foot to reach her toy that had rolled underneath it. Now that bookshelf wasn't the easiest thing to move. It was a very tall bookshelf that almost reached the ceiling, covered in beautiful mahogany wood and with it resulted in a very sturdy and heavy bookshelf. Two movers when the couple were moving in had to work together to move it into place. So it's reasonable to see why the parents were catching flies with their mouths.

They learned that April's body could handle a lot more falls and tumbles as she ran around the house. When she turned 7 her mother had freaked out when she saw April fall from a tree that she was attempting to climb, surely thinking that something was broken and was about to rush over to the hospital. Although later held back on that idea when she could see that her daughter was perfectly fine. April simply just got up and brushed the dirt of her arms playing it off like it nothing happened. She wanted to keep climbing but her mother forbade her from climbing that tree or anything else for that matter.

"But mama, I have super powers!", April whined. To prove her point she got into the hero stance that she remembered seeing in one of her favorite cartoons.

Her mother laughed, "Of course you do, but that still doesn't mean you can climb over everything. Okay?"

"Okay," April mumbled in response.

She still climbed the backyard trees whenever her mother wasn't looking. Looking out from the top of the tree to the tall city buildings in the distance and homes down below was such an amazing sight to see.

Her parents didn't say much to her on the source of her unnatural abilities until one day April got in trouble at school for punching a mean boy for mocking one her friends way too much. He ended up with a black eye which his parents didn't care for and so April was forced to apologize at the parent conference.

Sitting in the backseat of the car with crossed arms sat April who was upset pouting. "He was the one being mean."

"I know sweetie, but you could have just told the teacher. Fighting won't get you anywhere except in trouble.". her dad drawled on. "Remember your super powers make you much too strong now. If you had hit him any harder there would've clearly been some damage."

"Then why do I have to be so different!"

The mother sighed casting a glance to her husband who was mirroring the same action. The expression on their faces read clearly to each other. They were going to have to tell her.

Noticing the pause after her question April spoke again, "What's going on?

"We'll tell you when we get home."

Once the family had gotten home they all sat down on the living room couch to begin the story into why she was just so special. Showing baby pictures from a photo album that April had never come across before. In it was all the pictures her parents had before the soul called the Allspark appeared before them. Telling that the future she was likely to have would save thousands possibly millions of lives.

"Now you must keep this a secret to yourself", marked her father.

"Why?"

"There's no telling what some people or the government will do to you if they found out about your powers. They might even see you as dangerous and try to hurt you."

"What about you and daddy?"

The mother spoke this time, "I'm not so sure about that…but I believe they'll prevent you from seeing us again and if they do permit us it would be with very little time and contact. So no more fighting from now on…oh and also when in PE tone it down on your speed and arm throws."

While at the school for the parent teacher conference the PE teacher happened to notice them as they were walking to the school. Praising their daughter on how good she was doing in PE. Outrunning all the kids and being the best thrower in dodgeball.

"Ok, mama."

"Oh, wow. I didn't think it would be this late. I should start making dinner. April you want to come and help?"

"Yes!"

Just like her parents had asked she hide her powers from the public and everything was normal again but it was a few months after her 10th birthday when it happened.

They were going home after eating at a restaurant that they had let April pick. The family was happily singing along to a song that was playing on the radio. None of them were hitting the right keys but it didn't matter. The car was heading straight for the intersection and since their light was green the husband didn't worry about the brakes. However on the other road that connected to the intersection a truck was coming. The lane for the truck driver was red but he didn't notice it as his eyes closed in exhaustion for just a few seconds.

April's mother turned her head to look at her daughter, her mouth opened to say something but in that instant the truck had hit. For a fraction of a second April heard the sound of crunching metal before everything around her went dark.

The next thing she woke up to was the blur of blue and red lights all around her, figures were running straight to her before going black again. When she opened her eyes the second time she realized that she was being carried to an ambulance truck. Over near the trees for a second she thought she a saw a glowing figure but as quickly as it appeared it vanished.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter, Sam and Bumblebee will appear in ch.3. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody!

I didn't think I would get this many views but I'm glad.

I was going to post this chapter before I left on vacation but as you can see that never happened. So for this week I'll be updating the story with two chapters and Bumblebee will be making his first appearance in this chapter.

Warning: There will be a bit more sadness in the beginning.

Anyway on to the story.

* * *

After being taken to the hospital and treated for injuries, April Kirkson wakes a day later to find herself in a bed in a stark white room.

"Why on earth am I in the hospital?" The side of her head was slightly throbbing but other than that she felt completely okay. "What happened before this?" Moving to sit forward as thoughts whirled in her head a wave of nausea washed over her. The events from last night came crashing back to her. "No."

In a voice that was barely audible she cried, "Mama, daddy." Growing frantic at the thought of her parents she went to tear the wires off of her but in that instant the door to her room opened causing her to stop and look up. Revealing a doctor with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"It's good to see that you are up April. My name is Doctor Frost.", he said all the while walking towards the bed. "You are very lucky to have hardly any injury on you after what happened."

"Where are my mom and dad?"

At that question Dr. Frost paused unsure on how to tell the young girl. He loved working as a doctor but at times like this his heart was consumed with sadness. He sighed.

"April, I'm sorry I have to say this but your parents...they're…gone."

"What...do you mean gone?" Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"They didn't survive the accident."

The tears that were blurring her vision now fell down her face.

"We've contacted your Aunt Rachel, so she'll be here in a little while to come and get you."

However by now April wasn't listening her mind blocked out everything else. Right then and there she started to hate her powers, it was the only reason why she was alive and they were not. "Why can't I be normal?"

After a few days in the hospital and going to the funeral which involved another emotional breakdown Rachel took her away from it all, back to live with her. April hardly ate much during those first few months, her talkative spirit had disappeared and was replaced with one that spoke barely any word at all. Rachel wanted to comfort her niece but just didn't know what to do.

Thanks to her friend Brittney who moved into town 2 months after her, April began to talk again.

Years passed and now it was April's 11th year in high school. She was currently sitting in her last class for the day waiting for the bell to ring. The teacher was making them give a speech on an ancestor in their family. Looking up at the clock she could see that there was a little over five minutes left in class.

(April's pov)

"Alright Witwicky your up next."

I looked to see Sam get up from his desk and walk to the front of the room. I knew who he was but as far as personally knowing him as a good friend that would be a no. Like any other half of the guys in this school he was captivated by Mikala. I don't really like her but she can be nice at times which makes her tolerable to be near. Seeing the random stuff he pulled out I wasn't really sure he could call it a speech. He probably just put all of it together this morning.

"Okay my grandfather Archibald Witwicky was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, and these are the glasses he wore when he went on the expedition."

It was interesting to say the least, his grandpa finds something very strange hidden in the ice and latter goes crazy with these symbols that he sees in his head. Everybody else in class just laughed it off. With the bell ring signaling the end of class everyone took off in a flash, I laughed to myself at hearing part of his plea to the teacher to bump up the grade to an A. I wonder if it will work. Walking out into the hall the next thing that I saw was a flash of blue and purple appear out of the corner of my eye.

"Heeeyy April!" I knew who it was instantly. It was my friend Brittney who had blue and purple highlights in her blond hair.

"What's got you so excited?"

"You should be happier than me since it's your birthday. Anyway are you still coming over later?"

"Yep I haven't forgotten."

"Good cause were going to do a marathon of Harry Potter before going to the junkyard later."

After talking with Brittney a little bit more I made my way over to the parking lot to my car.

I was still somewhat afraid of driving since the accident especially whenever a truck appeared near me but I've managed to work on it. My car was fairly decent given that the model was a few years old. Just bought it 6 months ago with the cash I saved up from the art that I created and sold. Some people would be surprised if they knew the price others would pay to get some of my creations. My aunt says this artistic ability was something I inherited from my dad who had a gift for painting. A voice tore me out of my thoughts.

"Hey April babe, you want to come to the party by the lake later?"

"Mark, just because me and your sister are friends doesn't mean we're close. Don't call me babe."

"Ah, that makes sad."

"Like hell it does"

"So are you coming?"

"Now you I know I'm not going to any parties anytime soon, so just go walk back over there to where your friend Trent is," and like that he left allowing me to get into my car. Pulling out of the lot I made a right to drive home. Passing the car dealerships as I went I noticed a clown that looked ready to drop dead if he stood there any longer. The makeup was running down the sides of his face morphing it into a scary grimace. I sighed, he's scaring the customers away instead of bringing them in. This is why people are even more scared of clowns. An old yellow and black Camaro drove past him. A shiver went straight down my spine for a split second and then the mark on my shoulder started to burn. Weird. I did a double take as it went by, no one seemed to be driving the car. Did I just see that right? …Of course not, that is not possible maybe I was just seeing things. I continued to drive along the road but my mind kept whirling back to the Camaro.

Walking into the kitchen I could see a card on the table. Picking it up I began to read.

_I wanted to give this to you but the boss called, he wants me to do the late shift since were currently low on staff. Anyway, Happy Birthday April! I know you'll be heading over to Brittney's later so I bought a small cake for you two to eat it's in the fridge. Love, Aunt Rachel._

Setting the card down I went to open the fridge to only end up letting out a squeal of delight. I can't believe she bought that cake. I had only gotten to eat it twice before but I had absolutely fallen in love with the taste. It was my favorite cake from the bakery in the city. The reason why I rarely got to eat it was because of their expensive prices. "Brittney is going to love this." Closing the door I went up to my room to put my stuff away before heading across the hallway into the extra room that held all my art work and sculptures. On the wall hanged a few of my drawings from that dream.

(Flashback)

My eyes opened to reveal that I was at the bottom of a hill. I cringed at the sound around me, my ears were being assaulted by the sound of gunfire and explosions. Racing to the top to see where I was I was stunned to say the least at what I saw. Giant robots were in an all-out battle with each other. Debris and robots were being tossed everywhere, one of which came very close to hitting me as I felt the wind from its speed fly past me. Never before had my dreams appeared so real before. "Where am I?"

A serene voice answered my question. "This is planet Cybertron."

"Planet what?" I asked while searching for the owner of that voice.

"Cybertron"

"Where are you?"

"Child I am just a voice inside of your head."

"So I'm going crazy."

The serene voice chuckled. "No you are not. I am only able to communicate with you right now through your mind since you are dreaming."

"Okay, so are you going to tell me what is happening right now, I motioned to the fighting that raged on down below."

"Those are the Decepticons and Autobots."

"They all look the same to me." Images of the autobot and decepticon symbol flashed through my mind. "Ok and so why are they fighting?"

"All will be revealed soon my child, we will meet again but now it is time for you to wake up."

I looked to the robots that were battling below, a flash of light blinded me as big explosion had went off. When I opened my eyes again I found that I was back in my own room surrounded by the posters that hung on my walls.

"Well that was a strange dream."

After drawing some of the scenes that I had seen in my dream I had begun to forget about it until about a week ago when as I was getting out of the shower a searing flash of my pain hit my shoulder. I screamed when I looked at it in the mirror. Luckily at that time Aunt Rachel had left to go pick up dinner. There on my shoulder in a purple tint was the autobot symbol. I tried washing it off with soap but after much scrubbing I was left with an irritated redden shoulder and a still purple mark that didn't look fazed at all. In a daze I sat on the floor. "Why can't I be normal for once?"

(Flashback end)

"Oh well, now's not the time to think about that." Grabbing the large tote bag lying next to my desk I headed back down stairs to get the cake. Putting Aunt Rachel's slice in the fridge I walked through the door to my car.

...

With my bag in tow we snuck through the yard collecting things that caught my interest.

I heard a huff of exhaustion from Brittney as we set down a large piece of metal. "I still don't see how you can lift some of this stuff when you come here by yourself. It's so heavy."

"I guess, I'm just used to it." Even though were the best of friends I still haven't gotten the courage to tell her. Aunt Rachel doesn't know either. I told her that the symbol on my shoulder was just a tattoo that I had gotten during one of our school breaks.

Hearing the sound of a car engine we froze. I thought it was the cops at first but the absence of sirens told me that it wasn't. Feeling a burn on my shoulder I turned my head to see the same Camaro from this afternoon drive by. Walking a bit further out from where I stood to see where the car was going, something crashed into me causing me to fall to the ground.

"April!"

"What in the world?" I looked behind me to see Sam Witwicky on the ground next to a bike.

"I'm terribly sorry, hey you two are from my school. What were your names again?"

"It's April Kirkson." Wiping the dirt off my hands I got up off the ground to look at him.

"I'm Brittney Waltz."

"Well my name is Sam Witwicky."

"Since were done with the introductions will you please tell me why you just crashed into me?"

"Oh yeah, about that, you see I was chasing this guy who just stole my car." He started to walk off again as he talked. "Did you see where the car went?"

"The Camaro? It turned over this way. You can just follow me, I know my way around this yard." So we begin racing over to where I had pointed, what we weren't ready for was to see it turn into a gigantic robot.

I heard Brittney whisper, "Please tell me I'm dreaming."

Ducking behind some crates Sam pulls out his phone.

"My name is Sam Witwicky this is April and Brittney, who I just so happened to run into, whoever finds this, my car is alive okay!" He raises his phone to get a shot of the robot before quickly pulling it back down in hopes that he wasn't seen. "I love you mom, dad and Mojo." We turned to sneak another glance at the robot who was now sending a signal up to the sky with a light that held a symbol that was all too familiar. It was the same symbol that had appeared on my shoulder in the last few months. Sam not wanting to take a chance in attracting its attention took off running.

"Wait Sam, don't go down that way!" I yelled as I chased after him. Brittney followed right behind me. By then though the dogs had noticed us and were intent on attacking us, breaking free from their chains they chased us through the yard and up onto some wooden pallets. Barking viciously at us, daring us to make one move from where we stood. The hum of an engine made me lift my eyes off the dogs and back to the opening of the building we had run into. The robot car that we saw earlier came driving in. and the dogs immediately ran away in fright. Now it was just us and the car.

"Here take my car keys, I don't need them," Sam said as he threw them at the car.

However the Camaro just continued to sit there in front of us revving its engine. "Sam what sense does that make when we know the car is a robot?"

"I didn't think about that."

I could hear the sound of sirens in the distance. The police were coming. "I don't think it means to hurt us." I told the two of them.

"What!"

"April we don't know what that robot thing is. How can we trust it?"

"I just feel that we can."

The sound of police sirens were getting closer to the junkyard.

"I'd rather take my chances with the police." said Sam. Feeling him tap my arm, I looked at his face to see he was motioning towards another opening in the wall. Giving another glance at the robot car, I took off with him in a mad dash.

…

"By the time I finally get home from a long day of work, I get a call from the police telling me you and Brittney were arrested with some boy and involved with drugs, an unhappy voice said next to me in the car. "I really don't mind the boy but drugs! What are on earth are you thinking? I thought I raised you better than that. Your parents would not be happy about that either Brittney."

"You did raise me up good Aunt Rachel, those cops are the ones getting all the information wrong. The boy I was with is Sam Witwicky and those drugs he had on him were for his dog Mojo, who injured his leg a few weeks ago." By now we had pulled up to our house.

She sighed. "Alright just don't get into any more trouble. Now tell me what happened."


	4. Chapter 4

After being brought back home from the police station April and Brittney are currently trying to explain that they aren't crazy.

"I find this very hard to believe."

"But it's all true Aunt Rachel," I replied.

"There really was a robot and he was shining a symbol into the sky and what's even weirder about it is that it is the same symbol that April has tattooed on her… oops." Realizing what she had just said Brittney quickly closed her mouth. I turned my attention back to see Aunt Rachel's face which didn't look too happy at the moment.

"What tattoo?"

"Brittney!"

"Sorry I wasn't thinking."

"April Kirkson! What tattoo is she talking about?"

I sighed, "Well I kind of got it a few months ago." Raising the sleeve of my shirt up I revealed the purple mark to them.

"Why on earth would you get a tattoo in the first place and why that?" I was about to answer back but I caught myself. Did I really want to keep lying to them? Aunt Rachel is the only relative I have and Brittney has been my best friend for years... but what if they see me as a freak. "Well young lady are you going to tell me?" It would probably be best to tell them before anything else happens and that robot appears again. They would be upset if they found out some other way.

"I...well...I'm not lying when I said I got it a few months ago but it isn't a tattoo. It just appeared on my shoulder after I had gotten out of the shower."

"How does something like that appear?"

"I don't know. A few weeks earlier I had this strange dream with robots that were fighting each other. There were two sides the Autobots and the Deceptacons and this symbol just so happens to be the autobot symbol." Both Aunt Rachel and Brittney had a look on their face.

"April..."

"I'm not making this up!" I dashed upstairs to grab the artwork that hung on my wall. Setting the drawings down on the table in front of them to see I let them look it over. "Both of you have seen me draw this before and see look this robot has an autobot symbol as well."

"Why on earth does a robot show up now?" asked Brittney.

"I'm not too sure but I know it has something to do with me based on what mama and daddy told me."

"What did Marcus and Rebecca tell you?" There's no turning back April you have to tell them everything.

"In order for you to understand I'm going to have to tell you a secret that must not be told to anyone else for your safety and mine."

…

"So to sum it up you're saying that some figure gave you this strange power foretelling that you are destined to save the world that somehow involves these robots."

"Yep", I replied as I began to set down the couch that I had lifted into the air with one hand. Picking up the broken knife that I had set on the table I walked over to the kitchen trashcan to throw it away. During my storytelling earlier I had gotten a knife to show them just how tough my skin was as I went to stab my left hand with it. Aunt Rachel just about fainted at that part but after seeing no harm done to my hand she managed to gain some color back into her face.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Aunt Rachel, Brittney I wanted to tell you guys but I wasn't sure on how you would react. I was worried that you would see me as some kind of freak seeing as to how I miraculously survived a car accident that normally would kill anybody."

"April you are my best friend there is no way in the world I would give that up just because you have powers that happen to be very cool. Your secret is safe with me."

Aunt Rachel crosses the space between me and her to tightly wrap me in her arms. "You are not a freak. You are my niece who I see as a daughter that is amazingly artistic, good in school and sweet."

Blinking the tears away that had formed in my eyes I mumbled, "Thanks."

"Since you have powers did you come up with a super hero name?"

"Huh?" Letting go of my aunt I looked at Brittney who was looking very excited.

"You're supposed to save the world. So that would make you the hero and every hero has a villain with a villainy name. Oh I know you could be Artistica!"

"No."

Aunt Rachel started laughing. "I don't think it's that bad. You could be Honey fire." I gave her an incredulous stare.

"Honey fire? How did you come up with that?"

"You do love sweets, so the first part is honey and by the way thanks for leaving me a slice of the cake. The second part has to do with your fiery attitude at times."

"I do not have a fiery attitude." I pouted.

"I'd have to agree with your aunt on that one or you could be Fire Dragon since you love Draco so much." I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Are we going to be doing this all night?"

"Maybe", they both said in unison.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer.


End file.
